


Contacts

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [4]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: “Do you wear contacts? I’ve never seen you without your glasses”The purple ranger’s brow arched, hesitant to answer the bubbly pink ranger’s personal question, “Why?”“Beeeecause” Shelby’s shoulders shrugged, “I dunno, I’m just curious” Really, she wanted to know what Dr. Morgan looked like without them.Day 4: Glasses
Relationships: Kendall Morgan/Shelby Watkins
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Contacts

**Author's Note:**

> Man hahaha glasses was definitely a harder challenge to grasp.

Shelby was always drawn to Ms. Morgan, out of the Dino Charge Rangers, she was the only other  _ girl _ to be around. It wasn’t that Shelby didn’t like spending time with the boys, she could spend hours with the likes of Tyler, Koda, Chase, Riley and Ivan but...there was only so much testosterone in a day she wanted to deal with. 

Only...with the bit of the age difference, and her title as museum curator, Kendall tended to try and be  _ alone.  _ Shelby always looked up to the purple ranger, she was so accomplished at a young age, she was living the life Shelby wanted. It was only natural to try and get to know her better.

“Sooo” Shelby drew out, taking a seat across her boss while the purple ranger was trying to fill out important documents. The Dino Bite Cafe at this hour was a complete dead zone, and if Kendall  _ really _ wanted to be left alone she’d be in her office. “Do you own contacts?”

“Hm?” Kendall glanced up from what she was doing, “I’m sorry?”

“Do you wear contacts?” Shelby repeated with a short nod of her head, “I’ve never seen you without your glasses” Even when she took off her helmet as a power ranger her glasses seemed to be magically intact. 

The purple ranger’s brow arched, hesitant to answer the bubbly pink ranger’s personal question, “Why?”

She was just trying to make conversation about something other than, dinosaurs, energems, Sledge, Heckyl, boys or Kendall writing her a recommendation letter to Amber Beach University. “Beeeecause” Shelby’s shoulders shrugged, “I dunno, I’m just curious” Really, she wanted to know what Dr. Morgan looked like  _ without _ them. 

As a museum curator, the glasses felt like they were a part of her image, this seasoned, intelligent woman. Or as Chase would put it...the sexy librarian effect, aka hot teacher. 

“I do” Kendall brought her attention back down to her paperwork. “But I don’t enjoy wearing them” She continued, knowing  _ exactly _ what Shelby was going to ask next. In truth, Ms. Morgan was nearsighted and absolutely  _ needed _ the eyewear to function. The only time Shelby was  _ close _ to seeing the other woman without them was when she got tired, her eyes strained and she brought her hand under the frames to push them up to rub her eyes. Of course, her eyes were mostly closed for that… “I like my glasses”

“They’re nice glasses!” Shelby was quick to jump on the defense. “Um they shape your face nice” 

“...Thank you…”

“But what about for  _ fancy _ museum awards or...exhibit openings, don’t you get in the dress up mood?”

Kendall shrugged her shoulders, “Academic achievements aren’t exactly the same as the red carpet” The idea of her colleagues treating it as such was humorous to the purple ranger. “They’re sensible, they’re practical and most importantly I can  _ see.  _ They do the job just fine Shelby” She nodded her head in the direction of new customer’s sitting down at a table, “You should do  _ your _ job” And stop asking her about eye wear. 

*****

The rangers had a good idea on where the next energem could possibly be, only it was a bit of a drive away. Tyler volunteered to take Chase, Riley and Koda with him. Ivan stayed behind to give Keeper some company and Shelby got to ride shotgun in Kendall’s car. 

“Oh it’s really bright out” Shelby commented, the sun pounded down on Amber Beach. “Shame you don’t have your contacts on…” This could have been her  _ chance _ to see Ms. Morgan without them, even for a couple of seconds.

“No need” Kendall reached up to click her hand against the glasses holder. She switched out her regular pair for an identical set of glasses...just with dark uv protective lenses. 

Shelby frowned, damn, she really thought she had this one.

*****

Over time Shelby and Kendall had grown closer with one another. The pink ranger wouldn’t let Kendall continuously burn herself out for the cause. The purple ranger had so much on her plate, to make energizers on top of it...no, they became  _ partners.  _ Lab buddies. Shelby got the privilege of seeing Kendall in her  _ zone.  _ Science, this was where her passion was, not filling out paperwork or walking around red tape. Here Shelby could see Kendall loosen up, be  _ dorky,  _ even teach her things along the way.

Shelby also used this as a chance to prove to Kendall that she was more than just a waitress, that she had the brilliant mind to go forward with a career and do great things...one day. Finally, Kendall could see her for who she was and not just the annoying girl. Ms. Morgan would treat her to dinner, usually Chinese take out, meals that Shelby looked forward to. It meant they could take a break from  _ working,  _ and  _ ranger _ duty. 

What surprised Shelby most was when Kendall invited her to her apartment to watch a movie. Ms. Morgan didn’t have many friends, and she certainly wasn’t about to invite the other rangers into her private space. To Shelby that was a huge honor, but also a big step in their growing relationship. 

It wasn’t a shock that Kendall was a huge fan of long, period pieces. She was enthralled by the past, talking about history always excited her to the core. To Shelby she wasn’t as excited about long movies about British politics, or the crown, or whatever it was...but since it was important to Kendall she’d stomach through them. 

“Sooo who’s she marrying?” It was hard for Shelby to keep the characters apart. When she turned to Kendall she found that the other woman was exhausted from their time working and had closed her eyes...falling asleep. “Oh” 

The pink ranger got up from the comfort of the couch to find a blanket, laying it over Kendall. Her glasses couldn’t have been comfortable, and at the risk of the purple ranger turning to sleep on her side...Shelby thought it was best to take them off of Kendall’s face and set them aside. She reached over and turned the tv off, if anything to spare herself from finishing it by herself. If Kendall didn’t have to watch it, then why did she?

With the sound cut off, Kendall’s eyes opened, a bit hazy but...enough to know that she had fallen asleep on her. “Oh...I’m sorry…I just closed my eyes for a second”

“Shh it’s okay” Shelby rested a hand on Kendall’s hip, “We’ve had a long day...you can go to sleep”

“But the movie…”

“It’ll be there when you wake up” Shelby, couldn’t help but smile, finally...she saw what Ms. Morgan looked like without thick heavy black frames resting on her face. 

“What? Why do you have that look?”

“Your eyes are really pretty…you should wear contacts more often” 


End file.
